I love you, Damon
by kittykat21uk
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote about how i think Damon and Elena's relationship goes. please review so i know what you think!


Hey people, this is my first fan fic ever. and i really wanted to do it on my fav couple ever  
delena. i totally believe they should be endgame  
although i totally loved stelena in the books it really bothers me in the series  
i think damon loves elena so passionately every time elena rejects him it breaks my heart  
so this is a one shot i wrote on how i think things should have went between them.

oh yea and i dont own tvd im just borrowing the characters for a while :D

-x-

Elena Gilbert walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen for some breakfast. She heard a noise, like someone was walking behind her. Sure it creeped her out but she really wanted to have a scary supernatural free morning.

Elena felt so tired, she had to rest, her body was aching. She leaned her back on the counter and breathed in deeply. She heard a chuckle and I froze and hr hands clenched into fists, ready to fight.

"Jer? Jeremy this isn't funny stop it!" No one replied. Then she remembered Jeremy went out with some friends last night and did't come back. She was alone.  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Damon. She was never so relieved to see Damon's name. She smiled to herself.  
Damon's always here to save me, no matter what.  
But her fear came flooding back as she heard heavy breathing and a growl. She quickly answered the call and whispered.  
"Damon? Help-" That was all she could say before a sharp glinting knife was hurling through the air, towards Elena. And it impaled her in her side all she did was let out a gasp before she fell to the floor, unconscious.  
-x-

"Elena? What's wrong...Elena?" Damon panicked she said 'Help'. Something wasn't right. If he was human his heartbeat would be speeding so quick it would explode.  
He got into his car, breaking traffic laws at every turn. Accelerating to 75 mph his knuckles on the steering wheel tightened. He had a vision of Elena covered in blood close to death white as a ghost. His pushed his foot down.  
He got to her house knocking so hard the door threatened to give way.  
"Elena are you there?" No answer. He kicked the door down and instantly smelt blood. It was Elena's. He ran to the kitchen to see Elena lying limply on the floor blood pouring out of her sides where it was punctured by a knife.  
His heartbead sped. His jaw clenched in white-hot fury at whoever did this. He would kill them.  
It seemed at this time of need Damon's years at med school finally paid off. He carried her and sped towards the boarding house and placed her on his bed. He'd stopped the bleeding but Elena was still unconscious. He stroked her hair gently, so gently, his hand barely touched it.  
Suddenly Stefan sped into the room looking concerned as he layed his eyes on Elena.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Excuse me, brother but for your information I just rescued her. So stop with pointing all you accusations blindly at me."  
"What happened?" , red veins showing under Stefan's eyes at the sight of her blood.  
"Someone must have gotten into her house and stabbed her with a knife", Damon spoke calmly, but with an edge as he thought about what could happen if Stefan lost control.  
Stefan sped to her side as she woke up. Damon turned around kneelingand holding her hand as she opened her eyes.

-x-  
Her eyes filled with confusion. She looked at the two Salvatore brothers on either side of her. She sat up and felt her wound.  
She looked at Stefan who smiled at her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  
But before he could, she turned around and looked at Damon's ice blue eyes. Her eyes filled with a love that had never been directed towards Damon for too long. He was shocked and he glanced quickly with vampire speed at Stefan whose face wore a light frown.  
Elena's eyes filled with tears as she flung her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Damon!"  
As Stefan's face turned into an even deeper frown, as Damon's eyes widened in shock. His hands stroked her chocolate brown hair, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. All knowledge of Stefan's presence was forgotten as he whispered into her hair.  
"Never scare me like that again, Elena. I can't lose you."  
Elena and Damon hugged each other tightened. Stefan stood there frozen, watching, heart breaking into thousands of pieces.  
-x-

Elena's muscle went rigid as she realised what she was doing. Damon seemed to sense her unease.  
" What's wrong, princess are you in pain?" Damon's voice and expression clearly showed how genuinely concerned he was.  
"No..." , she looked towards Stefan, " Stefan... I'm so sorry i don't know what...I ...I'm sorry..." Her brown eyes that had just stopped watering, filled up again as she looked up at Stefan's agonized expression. He sped from the room leaving Damon and Elena alone.  
-x-  
Damon let go of Elena, he knew what to do by now. This always happened. Elena finally gives into her feelings for him but Stefan appears and she runs towards him. He was always going to be second best. What's the point in trying anymore?  
He looked at the conflicted expression on her face and said, "Elena just go to him".  
She looked up at him, and realised something. She didn't want to go to Stefan. She wanted to stay here with Damon. She was tired of this always having to hide her feelings for Damon when Stefan is there. Her knees buckled under her and she fell on the bed. She cared for Stefan sure but she didn't love him, not really.  
She loved Damon.  
"I don't want go to Stefan. I want to stay with you. I don't love him Damon, I don't think I ever did." She took a deep breath and she looked into his eyes , "I love you Damon"  
Damon was shocked. No other word for it. He looked into his eyes as he realised she was telling the truth and this was really happening.  
He swept her off the bed and kissed her passionately, a fire of his love for Elena burning white hot.  
He pulled away, and cupped her head in his hands.  
"I love you too"  
And he leaned down for another kiss.  
-x-  
hope u liked that  
reviews will make me write more  
hope u liked it  
Kat x


End file.
